


Blood On My Hands

by Steffie



Category: Count Duckula
Genre: Gen, Guilt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-02
Updated: 2011-10-02
Packaged: 2017-10-24 06:05:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/259903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Steffie/pseuds/Steffie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a second, you could end someone's life; whether it was intentional or not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blood On My Hands

No, it couldn't be! It was impossible. Dr. Von Goosewing could not have...no,   
not like this! Count Duckula's entire body shook in shock and terror.

Dr. Von Goosewing had charged into the castle, and had tried to kill Count   
Duckula with his latest invention. The gander had somehow knocked both Nanny and   
Igor out with his stun gun. The doctor then chased the mallard throughout the   
castle. Each shot almost struck Duckula, yet they all missed. One shot did fry   
his tail feathers and the other sliced a part of his cape off.

Count Duckula, out of desperation, climbed out of the window and onto the   
rooftop, yet Dr. Von Goosewing had followed him. The mallard still dodged the   
shots the gander had fired. What happened next was a grave mistake. When Duckula   
was cornered by Goosewing, he leap-frogged over the doctor to escape. The   
mallard's action had caused the vampire hunter to lose his footing. Dr. Von   
Goosewing had somersaulted down the roof before he rolled off. The mallard tried   
to catch the gander, but he was too late. Duckula winced when he realized the   
doctor would crash hard onto the ground below. That was quite a long way down...

The mallard teleported himself onto the ground. He was met with the one sight he   
never wanted to see. There on the ground was the still form of his nemesis. His   
heart thumped in fear as he ran up to the fallen doctor. He noticed blood   
trickle down the doctor's temple. Duckula tried to stop the bleeding by using   
both hands, yet he realized the bleeding had stopped. The vampire realized   
something that he hadn't noticed before. The gander's neck was positioned in an   
angle not possible when one's neck wasn't broken.

Count Duckula sobbed. What had he done? Dr. Von Goosewing had died because the   
fall had broken his neck. The mallard had not heard his servants approached him   
from behind as their Master mumbled under his breath as he stared at his hands   
that were covered in crimson-red blood. Both servants realized that the words   
their Master repeated over and over had a double meaning when they noticed the   
dead body of Dr. Von Goosewing.

"Blood...blood on my hands." Duckula mumbled the words as tears streamed down   
his cheeks.

The End


End file.
